The present invention relates to an optical device, more particularly to an optical device having a substrate that includes a plane surface.
Such devices are conventionally employed in optical switching applications such as optical cross point switch arrays. In a typical optical cross point switch array, first and second groups of coplanar, superposed, parallel optical paths are formed in a plane substrate. The first group of paths is generally disposed orthogonally to the second group paths such that a matrix of intersections is formed. At each intersection, an actuable reflective optical element is provided for selectively diverting light arriving at the intersection on a path of the first group onto a corresponding path of the second group. In a conventional example of such a switch array, the reflective optical elements are each actuated by a linear comb actuator operable to move the element into and out of the corresponding intersection in a direction coplanar with the optical paths. In another conventional example, the reflective optical elements are each provided by a moveable bubble of mercury contained in a closed tube crossing the corresponding intersection in a direction coplanar with the optical paths. In the optical devices herein before described, a relatively large amount of spaces is required to accommodate actuation of the optical element in a direction parallel to the planes of the paths. This demand on space mitigates against increasing the density of cross points in such devices. Accordingly, the switching matrices provided in such devices is relatively small; typically between 2xc3x972 and 32xc3x9732. Furthermore, power consumption in conventional optical switching devices is relatively high. As optical networks become increasingly popular, there is a growing demand for higher density, lower power optical switching and routing solutions.
In accordance with the present invention, there is now provided an optical device having a substrate having a plane surface. An optical path is disposed on the substrate and extends in a plane parallel to the surface of the substrate. A recess intercepts the optical path. Further included is an optical element for modifying light incident thereon. The optical element is moveable within the recess between a first position in which the optical element is located in the path and a second position in which optical element is remote from the path. The device still further includes a cantilever for suspending the optical element for movement within the recess between the second and first positions in a direction normal to the surface of the substrate.
The present invention further extends to a method for manufacturing an optical device including the steps of providing a substrate having a substantially plane surface, providing an optical path on the substrate and extending the optical path in a plane parallel to the surface of the substrate, and forming, in the substrate, a recess intercepting the optical path. The steps further include suspending, via a cantilever, an optical element adapted to modify light incident thereon for movement within the recess, in a direction normal to the surface of the substrate, between a first position in which the optical element is located in the path and a second position in which optical element is remote from the path.
Furthermore, the present invention further extends to a method for manufacturing an optical device including the steps of providing a first substrate having a substantially plane surface, providing an optical path on the first substrate and extending said optical path in a plane parallel to the surface of the substrate, and forming, in the first substrate, a recess intercepting the optical path. The steps further include providing a second substrate having a substantially plane surface, providing a cantilever on the second substrate, mounting an optical element on the cantilever, supporting the surface of the second substrate parallel to the surface of the first substrate, and aligning the optical element carried by the second substrate for entry in the recess formed in the first substrate.
Various other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.